


Cars

by 3988Akasha



Series: Friendship Chronicles [9]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass have been friends forever...and Bass' parents are away for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



> Also gifted to [into-the-time-vortex](http://into-the-time-vortex.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Mostly just porn. 
> 
> Awkward porn.
> 
> Because of all the angst going around.

Miles smiled as he came out of the garage, socket wrench in his hand. The sun was bright overhead, and Bass’ parents had taken his sisters to the mall for something which left them totally alone for the day. Bass was bent over the hood and Miles felt his mouth go dry at the sight. His jeans were an older pair, worn at the pockets and faded. That wasn’t the best part though, and Miles thanked the sun again for making it a hotter than normal spring day because Bass had taken off his plaid shirt and was only wearing his too tight undershirt. Miles bit his lip as he walked up behind Bass and put his hands possessively on Bass’ hips, pushing his dick against Bass’ ass.

“Miles,” Bass began, voice amused. “What are you doing?”

Miles didn’t answer, but he started moving his hips, rubbing his dick against Bass’ ass. It was an incredible feeling, better than all the furious make out sessions they’d been having and that was impressive because kissing Bass was by far Miles’ favorite thing to do. This might be his new favorite though. Miles moved his hands up Bass’ body, up around his shoulders and down his arms; he could feel Bass’ breathing hitch and he smirked. Miles was completely flush against Bass’ body and he put the socket wrench in Bass’ hand.

“It should fit this time,” Miles whispered against Bass’ ear.

“You’re not exactly helping me focus.”

Miles smiled against Bass’ neck and rocked his hips a bit more, pushing his dick hard against Bass’ ass, just to make him writhe a bit more beneath him. Kissing Bass’ neck, sucking on his ear…both activities suddenly became the most important thing in the world and Miles made sure he gave each area equal attention.

“You’re the one who wanted to work on the Challenger, Miles.”

“We can do that when your parents are home,” Miles whispered as he bit Bass’ earlobe.

“My parents might be gone, but I’ve still got neighbors.”

Miles made a face, knowing Bass couldn’t see it and brought his hands back down to Bass’ hips, curling his fingers closer to Bass’ dick. He wanted to haul Bass into the house by the scrap of a shirt he was wearing and throw him against the wall and just rub himself against Bass until he died, but they’d never done anything like this and he didn’t want to freak out Bass. Still, he couldn’t help himself from teasing Bass a bit more so he palmed Bass’ dick as he rubbed his own dick against Bass’ ass.

“Jesus!”

“Like that?”

Bass just nodded and Miles could see the tension in his arms, the way the muscles tensed as his grip on the car’s frame increased. Miles rubbed the outline of Bass’ dick again, pleased that he wasn’t the only one turned on by it. He could hear the way Bass’ breathing had become shallow, feel the way his body was responding to his touch.

“Inside, Miles. Like you said, we can screw around with the car when my parents are home.”

With a smile, Miles stepped back, gave Bass’ ass a good slap and jumped out of reach as Bass’ arm swung out to return the favor. Laughing, they made their way into the house, pleased they wouldn’t be interrupted by curious younger sisters, or knowing parents. They stumbled on the stairs, each trying to grab as much flesh as possible, but not really sure what they were doing. It didn’t matter though, because it was Bass and Miles just wanted _anything_ Bass would give him. They made it into Bass’ room, flushed and breathless, and they just stared at each other for a few minutes.

“Trust me?” Miles finally asked.

Bass frowned slightly. “Of course.”

Miles smiled. “Good.”

He pulled Bass into his arms and kissed him, hands trailing along the top of Bass’ jeans, flesh warm from the sun. Miles moved his hands under the material, feeling the smoothness of Bass’ skin and pulled the shirt up and broke away from Bass’ mouth long enough to get the shirt off. He unbuttoned his own shirt and tore it off without breaking way from Bass’ lips. They both sighed when their bare flesh met. This was familiar, they’d risked this sort of half-dressed contact a few times, but it was nice to do it without fear of being caught.

With a deep breath, Miles reached around to the button on Bass’ jeans and prayed Bass didn’t swat his hands away. He popped it open and pulled the zipper down as fast as his fumbling fingers would allow. When his knuckle grazed the skin above Bass’ dick, he sucked in a breath and Miles looked up to see Bass’ eyes wide, his mouth open. Quickly, Miles pulled Bass’ jeans down and helped him step out of them, which was awkward around the shoes and Miles made a note to take the shoes off first next time. He took his own jeans off before standing back to his feet.

Bass’ eyes followed everything he did, warm with arousal. Miles trailed a finger down Bass’ chest before tracing it around the edge of Bass’ boxers. He didn’t really know if this was how it was done, but Bass seemed to be enjoying it which was really all that mattered to him. Slowly, Miles pulled Bass’ boxers down, seeing Bass’ dick for the first time, well, not the first time, but the first time like _this_. He just sort of looked at it, no doubt a stupid look on his face, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Miles reached forward and rubbed his thumb over the slit, knowing he liked how it felt when he did it to himself and when Bass hissed in a breath, he knew he’d done it right. He smiled up at Bass as he wrapped his hand around Bass’ dick and moved it up and down.

Bass’ lips parted, making a small ‘o’ and Miles moved his hand faster, liking how Bass’ eyes fluttered closed. He pulled his hand away and Bass _whimpered_ and Miles had never heard a sexier sound in his entire life. He couldn’t keep the smirk off his face when Bass opened his eyes enough to glare, but then his eyes followed Miles’ hands to where he was slowly pulling his own boxers down. Bass licked his lips, and Miles didn’t think he understood how hot that was. They’d never been fully _naked_ like this before…and it was a little like jumping off the high cliff down at the lake for the first time. Miles crushed Bass to him, their lips fusing in a wet, sloppy kiss. Miles walked them towards the wall.

“Turn around,” Miles whispered, voice raspy.

Bass gave him a confused look, but turned around. Miles bit his lip and groaned a little. Bass’ ass was fabulous in jeans, but naked it was incredible. Like he’d done outside, Miles put his hands on Bass’ hips and pushed his dick against Bass’ ass. They both hissed at the skin-to-skin contact. Miles discovered that if he moved his hips just right, he could have his dick slide between Bass’ ass cheeks. The friction was amazing and if the way Bass kept wriggling his ass was any indication, Bass liked it, too. He moved his hand forward and wrapped it around Bass’ dick again. He began to stroke it. After a few awkward moments, he felt like they’d found a rhythm.

Miles put his forehead against Bass’ shoulder, loving the feel of how close they were. Bass’ hand moved into Miles’ hair and Miles smiled against Bass’ shoulder before placing a kiss against the sweaty skin. Miles lifted his head and increased his pace, feeling Bass’ body tighten. He started nibbling the back of Bass’ neck, knowing how much Bass liked it and he felt Bass’ whole body shudder before his fingers were coated with Bass’ come. His hips thrust erratically, more turned on by Bass’ orgasm than he imagined and soon felt himself coming. They stayed like that, just breathing, waiting for their heart rates to return to normal.

“Oh my god, Miles,” Bass panted as he turned to face Miles. “What was that?”

Miles looked away, feeling his face heat for a different reason entirely.

“What?”

“I did some…research.”

“Research?”

Miles could hear the laugh in Bass’ voice. “I wanted to make it feel good for you.” Miles felt defensive, killing the afterglow of his orgasm. “And, you’re not a girl.”

Bass was trying not to laugh; Miles could see it in his eyes, in the way his lips were twitching. It hadn’t exactly come out right, but he’d wanted it to be good for Bass.

“Miles.” Bass cupped Miles’ face. “It was fucking amazing, okay?”

Miles smirked and nodded.

“And Miles? I’m glad you know I’m not a girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd...let me know if you see anything awful!


End file.
